<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in the Dark by ASOBlueRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014818">Stuck in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose'>ASOBlueRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fives Deserved Better, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sensory Deprivation, Telepathic Bond, captured by the enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to move, or even speak behind enemy lines, Fives hates to admit it - but the only person who can comfort him is his General. Who just so happens can hear everything he's thinking, and he's certainly not thinking about her while he's alone... in the dark...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for May the 4th, and because the Clone Wars finale made me sad, so I hope you all enjoy &lt;3 This sort of takes place after my other oneshot "Goodnight, General" but you dont have to read that to understand what's going on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness was the only sight that greeted Fives as he finally awakened from unconsciousness. He felt disoriented, and sticky. Where was his armor? Why did everything feel slick and sticky? He could breathe at the very least, but when he opened his mouth he could feel something stretch over his lips, then retract again into shape when he closed them. He was upright, although his feet weren't touching anything aside from the slick and the same material that seemed to hold him captive. He tried moving his leg forward, which he could, but barely an inch or so before the material holding him snapped his limb back into place. Next he tried moving his arm up, he had free range of movement there, feeling the slick glide between his skin and the material. He raised both his arms up to stretch them and back down again to rest at his sides. He could move side to side at the very least, just not back or forth. </p>
<p>A soft echo whispered with a small pressure at the back of his mind, belonging to a voice entirely too feminine to be his own <em> "Fives? Are you awake?"  </em></p>
<p>He tried to open his mouth to talk, but found, again, that he was incapable. That was the voice of Genera Adorshal Renon-Tir. Was she here too?</p>
<p><em> "Yes, Fives, I am here too," </em>Oh. </p>
<p>Could she hear his thoughts? </p>
<p>"<em> And yes, I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine because I allow it,"  </em></p>
<p>Well, that explained that, and it calmed Fives somewhat knowing his General was nearby with him. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Do you remember what happened?"  </em>
</p>
<p>He remembered Torrent Company splitting up to cover more ground, then an explosion? No, a cave in, a flashbang, and stun shots. What had happened after that was a complete mystery to Fives.</p>
<p><em> "We were taken behind enemy lines, now we are their prisoners, they did not want either of us for interrogation- well, Dooku is on his way here for me, but that's besides the point, we are on the walls of the Passal Argente's estate in one of the lounges," </em> she explained <em> "We are… exemplary forms of our kind, and now we have been displayed as such,"  </em></p>
<p>Fives let out a growl and tried to move forwards again, fighting the material covering him and the slick. He didn't know if he could honestly say he wouldn't have preferred just being tossed in a dungeon somewhere and waited for interrogation than being turned into somebody's living art piece on a wall. Although he was at least happy no harm had come to Adorsha. He hadn't been there at the battle of Sarish, but he remembered hearing the news about her, and his stomach knotting when he finally saw her bandaged up from the severe burns. He still couldn't help but agree with his captors though, she was an exemplary form, and a superb leader. He always looked forward to working with her, as did many of his brothers, as they knew they would be safe with her. He might not of been able to see now, but he hadn't been blind before either. Even with her scars and blind eye, Adorsha was a sight to behold, pastel purple skin with the soft curves he wondered what would feel like beneath his hands. For far too long he had wanted to trace the white circles and lines that made her body into a work of art.  She was toned in all the right places, her amethyst and ivory montrals reminded him of the sophistication and superiority that the Senators on Coruscant carried themselves with, that just seemed to come effortlessly to her. He had watched her spar with General Skywalker before, and worse, had caught himself watching her work on the battlefield before too. She wasn't just mesmerizing to look at, Adorsha herself, was hypnotic. All of that ferocity and beauty was now encased tightly and displayed for those bastards to see, opposite him. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Fives?"  </em>
</p>
<p>He blanched. Had she heard all of that?</p>
<p>
  <em> "I heard that too,"  </em>
</p>
<p>He made a noise, great now he hadn't just been humiliated in front of the enemy, he had humiliated himself in front of his General. It was wrong, entirely against regulation, it would have gotten him court marshaled and her thrown out of the Jedi and Fives hated this feeling. The utter helplessness of their situation, he hadn't even tried to hold his tongue all the information just came out. He would be useless in an interrogation, he didn't want to betray his brothers but he had just betrayed his own feelings and Adorsha by just having those thoughts- suddenly his chest was rising and falling too fast. He could breathe, but it wasn't enough to stop his heart tightening like a screw and the knot in his throat from being tied. </p>
<p><em> "Fives, it's okay, shhhh," </em> That voice that now owned him hushed <em> "Its okay, you didn't betray anyone, and you're not going to be interrogated, your brothers are safe, they're coming for us with General Skywalker, I'm sure of it," </em>he could hear her breathing, could almost feel it on his own skin despite the barriers between them. He followed her lead, breathing deeply in and out, her presence lulling his mind back to peace. Now more than ever did he wish to touch her, to hold her even, he rotated his hand to claw at the material holding him down. The sticky substance keeping him in place gliding between his fingertips. </p>
<p>He settled with his arms at his side, daydreaming about seeing her trussed up like this, touching her through the material. Only he would have it clear, not coloured, so he could see her and she could see him. He would keep her safe, she wouldn't have to worry about the Sith or the Separatists ever again, and he would show her just how much more she was than an 'exemplary species' to him. </p>
<p><em> "Fives…" </em> her soft voice waived <em> "How long have you thought of me… like that?"  </em></p>
<p>He honestly couldn't recall. Their first meeting perhaps when she had smiled brighter at him than the stars shining down on them all? When their AT-ST had lost power and she had climbed out to use herself as a conduit with the lightning from the storm they were in to jump the engines back online? When he had seen her at Senator Amidala's birthday party, wearing a dress that should have been considered a war crime, and resisting the urge to kiss her on the balcony when they had stepped out for some air? When she had given him that same, hopeful, cheery smile despite half of her being wrapped up in bandages and an eye patch over her eye? </p>
<p>
  <em> "Fives,"  </em>
</p>
<p>Each time she said his name? </p>
<p>
  <em> "We'll get out of here, I promise,"  </em>
</p>
<p>And he believed her, because he loved her. As soon as they were out of here, he would tell her. </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Fives..." </em>she sounded happy, overjoyed even. They were imprisoned and couldn't touch or see each other, they couldn't even talk out loud and he made her happy. That made him happy too. He had loved her at a distance for so long, and now, although there was space between them, once they had escaped, he would take that distance away and let her know properly. That, he vowed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this trip into Fluff Town &lt;3</p>
<p>For those who made it this far, this is what Adorsha looks like; https://www.deviantart.com/hyvara/art/Adorsha-Renon-Tir-595342216<br/>(Seriously, Fives deserved better...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>